


It's Reel

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-21
Updated: 2006-03-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 07:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8092450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: I put words and other things in their mouths. (04/19/2003)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Trip and Mal, Enterprise accessories are owned by Paramount, Gypsy lyrics by Stephen Sondheim, Airplane by Paramount, Beverly Hilbillies by Dreamworks, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang by MGM, Bedknobs and Broomsticks by Disney, Anything Goes lyrics by Cole Porter, Pal Joey lyrics by Lorenz Hart, Priscilla, Queen of the Desert by MGM, Gone with the Wind, MGM, Cinderella quote by Oscar Hammerstein II, and the Addams Family Values are boxed by Paramount. Whew! Note: totally out of character, falls-flat humor, falls into Susan's category of "How Not to Write." Please do not take seriously Not betaed. If I had a beta, this would never see the "light at the end of the tunnel, Trip." All mistakes are mine, of course. When I do something bad, I take the blame for it. Second warning for gratuitous use of endearments.  


* * *

Malcolm felt a strong hand grasp his elbow as soon as he entered his quarters. He looked down at the fingers digging into his forearm, and rolled his eyes. Trip propelled his lover toward the bed, deliberately rushing, making him scuff his boots.

"Sit, Tiny," he demanded, pushing Malcolm's butt down into the mattress. "Let me entertain ya. Let me make ya smile. Let me do a few tricks, some old...then some new tricks; ya know, Malcolm, I'm very versa..TILE."

Trip straddled Malcolm's lap, pulled the uniform out, around, and down, exposing fine satin skin. He tore a tiny hole in the fabric, and lowered his lips to the hard pebble as soon as he had it exposed. Mal gasped, shoved Trip's eager lips away, and shook his head.

"No?" Trip murmurred, "and jus' why not?" contemplating the horrible possibility of being denied the thrill of bringing pleasure to this man.

"My dear," Malcolm said, seemingly taking careful detailed notes of the ceiling corners, "If you want to make it, twinkle while you shake it. If you wanna bump it...bump it as a trumpet."

"Bump _you_ , Malcolm Reed." He leaned over, wetting the sweet nipple with his tongue, smiling as it hardened under his lips. He suckled gently. "Feelin' ya, Angel," he whispered, "Yer neck is so smooth an' pretty I just wanna bite it. Let me? Lemme do it, Baby."

Malcolm shrugged and pursed his lips. "Awl—" (smack) "ri— (nibble)—ght."

"Mmmm, hmmm," Trip's greedy mouth teased his navel, pushing dangling sleeves out of the way, spitting out a stray thread, "Sfptttt."

Malcolm groaned, "That wasn't lint from my tummy button, was it? I'd hate for you to theee..."

Flickering tongue met his own, "...unk, think," interrupted, as his lips were coaxed open with gentle assault, and sturdy fingers wove themselves in crazy designs among the strands of his hair.

"Silk, Mal."

Malcolm shivered, reaching down to cup his balls in his left hand. "No," Trip kissed the side of his nostril, "I'm gonna jus' use my tongue, to lick and suck you.. that okay, Honeybunch?"

Slurping once again, this time at the delicate ear lobes, Trip whispered softly, "Do ya know how much I always want'cha? I love ya, I love ya."

Malcolm's face was cupped in strong hands, fingers lightly grazing his jaw, kissing the shadow 'neath his chin, felt soft lips whisking across his brows and sweet breath stirring his lashes. "There is only one river. There is only one sea. It flows through you, Trip, and it flows through me."

"Well, doggies," Trip chuckled, laughter turning into a hiss, as one smaller but determined hand touched him, the heel of said palm gliding up and down his arousal. "Always did say that a squeeze on the hooter is a good safety precaution."

"Please, Mr. Tucker, you can be so very vulgar...but...what are you doing with my knob?"

Answering not in word, but deed, Trip took Malcolm's penis in his hand, caressed it, quickly stroking it up and down, repeatedly. "Scouts can make fire with two sticks. Bet I can set you on fire with just one stick and two hands."

Malcolm stuffed his knuckles in his mouth to mute the rising scream. His hips began moving, "Oh God, I"m a worthless check, a total wreck, a flop. But Trip, I'm the bottom, you're the Top."

"Ya got _that_ right!" Trip stripped Malcolm nude, getting right back on top, on his knees, parting Malcolm's legs, "You got the softest hair on your legs, Mal...did ju know that?"

Head shake.

"A pill he is, but still he is All Mine. I'll keep him 'til he is Bewitched, Bothered, and Bewildered. Like me, Mal. Ya bother me constantly, ya bewildered me firs' time I ever in mah life saw ya, and you're the mos' bewitchin' thang..."

Malcolm blinked, smiled up at him, as his penis was pumped, squinched his eyes tightly shut, and slammed his head back into the pillow. A velvet tongue moved along his shaft, wetting, touching, sucking, tasting, caressing, making him ache. "If you do not...this very instant. I love it when you, Trip...my...—— Now!...now!...inside me, I have to...you're the...make me so..."

* * *

Breathless shudders, whimpering curses and endearments, ripples destroying his spine, rhythm of two heartbeats pulsing as one beat. "A cock in a frock on a rock!" Tucker yelled, sliding in slowly, rubbing hands over tensing calves and shins.

Wrapped in fog, Malcolm strained to wrap his ankles around Trip's waist, struggling to pull him closer. Malcolm tried to lure that golden, glinting, sweating body above him, inside him, onward, urgent for an escalation of the languid torture. "Come ON!" he screamed.

"NO!" Trip called, "My way this time. I got all night. You can beg me all ya want, but Sweetness, I ain't gonna surrender."

Malcolm lurched up suddenly, gripping Trip's shoulders. "Bastard, I said NOW!", pulling Trip tightly to him, arching to meet every thrust. "You're burning me up, Trip. Can't...much longer..."

Trip smirked, "Fiddle dee dee."

* * *

Trip tapped his fingers against his mouth, grinned, commanded, "Put your lips right there, Lew-tennant." He opened his lips just a crack, "and your tongue goes in there."

Kisses. Lots of them. "You're so damn beautiful, Mr. Reed."

"Am I beautfiul, Trip, because you love me, or do you love me because I'm beautiful?"

"Aw hell, Gray-Eyes, now.. I love ya, I love yer heart, outside don't mean shit to me (much). Wha'd I tell ya 'bout this before...? You should be kissed often, and by someone who knows how. And I know. how. You tell me, don't I just? I know all 'bout what you need, Malcolm. I yearn, too. _Don't_ I yearn. And ache? And shop? Don't I deserve love? And jewelry? Now, hold me."

"Love you too." Malcolm stroked the soft wet strands of hair, "May God have mercy on you, Mr. Tucker."

Trip kicked Malcolm's bare foot, scratched his shin with his toenail kissed his hand, kissed his cheeks, cradled him in his arms. "You're my home, baby. Now answer me one last thing...you know I always have to ask ya, 'fore we go to sleep. Did I treat ya today, tonight, in such a way, that you'd marry me all over ag'in?"

"Um...I'll have to sleep on it."

Trip raised up on one elbow. "You're not satisfied with—"

Kiss and hug. "I apologize, Charles, that was unwarranted criticism. You don't need improvement, you're just perfect. I'd marry you again, tomorrow, but there's that little matter of..."

"I can't go all my life waiting to catch you 'tween husbands, Malcolm Reed."

"You know, you're a sorry-assed—"

Trip snuggled into Malcolm's arms. "Sumbitch, you're all mine, Mr. Tucker-Reed."


End file.
